


Nightmares

by laurelashes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelashes/pseuds/laurelashes
Summary: Sherlock has nightmares, John is worried.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 16





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my notes since January 2017, which means a nearly-17-year-old me wrote it back in high school. It's short. It's mostly dialogue. It's probably terrible. But I kinda like it.

Sherlock woke up sweating in the middle of the night. Again. Fourth night in a row. This time it was different - he saw John's eyes wide open, looking at him.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" 

"Shouldn't you have told me that you're having nightmares again?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm afraid you'll have to."

Sherlock sighed.

"You know, that's what normal people in a relationship do. Talk about their problems."

"It's not a problem."

"Of course it's a bloody problem."

"Since you're awake, couldn't you go and check on Rosie?"

"She's asleep, I would've heard if she wasn't. Don't change the subject."

Holmes didn't respond. He looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"How long?" John asked after a moment of silence.

"Four nights."

"You're crazy."

"I know."

"For not telling me, I mean."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry."

"But that's what normal people say, right? When they don't want to argue anymore."

John didn't say anything. They were both listening to their breaths for a moment.

"You know, I'm just worried," John whispered. 

"I'll be fine."


End file.
